ЗолушкаZolushka
by Sunny-Blue-Sky
Summary: Cinderella attends a ball under an enchanting masquerade. Who is she? What motives does she have? And what will she do when the clock strikes midnight?


I hate Belarus. And I wonder why the first Lithuania fanfic I wrote was lietXbelarus… hmm

I guess after writing it I don't hate her _that_ much… but she's so mean to him and he's so nice and totally oblivious to her hatred… sigh. And he has a crush on her so it'll be nice if she reciprocated it… anyways it's loosely based on the VOCALOID song cendrillon by Miku and KAITO! I randomly got the idea when I was reading the fanfic paper airplane which was based on a vocaloid song as well. I was like 'wow that is so cool! I wanna write a vocaloid songfic thingy!' so like cendrillon is Cinderella in French and it's like a dark version and yeah that's where Belarus came from. So that's why it's called zolushka (Russian for Cinderella) and I'm gonna stop blabbering now before you get bored and decide to read something else.

Oh and disclaimer. I don't own hetalia or any of the awesome characters or the song cendrillon or like anything at all

* * *

><p>'Where is he?' It was a simple innocent question, but the person it was directed to cowered in fear.<p>

'I told you boss, he's gone... I don't know where'

A large silhouetted figure raised his arms. There was a flash of silver as the light of the moon caught the silver pipe.

Thud. The water faucet made a sickening impact with human flesh and its victim let out a strangled scream.

'Where is he? Where is he? WHERE IS HE?' the childlike voice kept rising, each time punctuated by a thud.

The man made no more noise, lying unnaturally still on the cold floor.

The metal faucet fell from limp hands and hit the ground with a metallic ring. Its owner, having expended his rage, now kneeled in a pool of blood. His scarf and shaking hands muffled his uncontrollable hiccupped sobs.

'Brother…'

He lifted his head to the soft female voice, tear-filled amethyst eyes shining eerily in the dark of the room.

'Natalia…'

The Belarusian wrapped her arms around him. 'Marry me.' She laid her head on his shoulder, her long platinum hair draping around him like a silk cloak.

'Where is he? Where is Toris?' he asked, his tone sounding very much like a child that had just lost his favourite toy. He was so upset he was not making the usual effort to escape from her grasp.

Natalia stiffened with jealousy and fury. Always him, why does he always think of _him._

'Don't worry Ivan. I will bring him back.'

Big brother, why won't he marry me? I love Ivan because he is the only one that loves me. The others look at my hair, my face, they survey my body and claim they love me, they bid like they're at an auction. I am not for sale. Toris too, he asked me out, and I broke his fingers for his insolence. Now he ran away. Stupid Lithuanian, he was always weak. Couldn't even handle his first kill, why does Ivan still keep him? Why did he join the mafia anyway? Silenced pistol, knife, poison… what else would I need? Ah that's right, I'm not supposed to kill him, tranquiliser then. When I bring him back, he'll probably wish he's dead. Ivan loves to torture traitors. She smiled to herself, Ivan will be very happy with me when I bring him back.

Natalia wore her usual navy blue dress, her heels click clacking as she strode across the timber floor. Catching a glimpse of herself in a mirror, she paused to retie her ever present ribbon that had come loose. Then she continued making her way through her mansion, passing precious paintings, gold gilt doors, various vases and displays. She stopped at the top of the staircase; it was impressive, even after seeing it thousands of times she still took a moment to appreciate its height, the spiralling glass stairs, and the crystal chandeliers. As usual, there was someone guarding the front entrance.

'Miss Natalia, would you like someone to accompany you?'

'No' she snapped at the subordinate who had offered. She will be the one to bring him back; she will get all of Ivan's undivided attention. He bowed and held the heavy wooden doors open for her; he was used to obeying without question. Stepping into a sleek black BMW, she sped off with a screech of tyres. She already knew where to go, Toris was completely predictable.

The Belarusian stepped out of the car gracefully, letting her gathered dress fall. Quickly screwing the silencer onto the pistol she walked up and knocked on the door, waiting for its occupant.

'Toris! So you're not going after all!' the door slammed open as a hyperactive blonde tried to hug her, only to realise his mistake and pale visibly at the gun pointed to his head.

'Hello Feliks. Thanks for the enthusiastic welcome.' she smiled coldly at the Pole which only unnerved him even more.

'Now step inside and don't do anything stupid.' She continued, the cheerful façade completely dropped.

'Like I said, I like, totally don't know where he is! So like you should stop que-'

A hard slap shut him up and he winced, instinctively trying to touch his cheek. But his hands were firmly secured to his side with the same rope that chained him to the kitchen chair.

'Like I said, I don't believe you.'

Her voice was quiet and that made it even more menacing, it sounded as if she did things like this every day. But really, she was getting frustrated with his stubborn nature.

'OH-MY-GOD! There is totally blood on my shirt! Do you know how like hard it is to get stains out? You will so totally regret this! I'm like totally gonna sue you!'

How the hell could anyone put up with this annoying blabbermouth? She wondered inwardly while bringing her favourite knife out from its concealment in her dress.

'Tell me or I will scar that face of yours for life.'

She took a step towards him with each word. Lifting his head so that his scowling defiant face would have to look at her, she repeated her threat.

'Tell me or I will scar that face of yours.'

As a demonstration she slowly drew the blade across his cheek, watching as the crimson droplets started welling up. She smiled in satisfaction at his trembling and liked to think that she was getting closer to breaking him.

There was a silence only interrupted by felik's heavy breathing as Natalia waited for an answer.

Head bowed down, with blood dripping down the side of his face, he looked like he would give in soon enough.

'Gosh this is like so lame, being like totally tortured in my own house'

Natalia didn't quite catch the muttered complaint, but wasn't amused. She was about to snap at him when he suddenly looked up.

His striking emerald eyes blazed with renewed resolve and his head was held up high-as was that ridiculous smirk plastered across his face.

'I'm like never gonna tell you anything coz Liet is my best friend so yeah. Like what do you want with him anyway?'

At that point, the Belarusian really wanted to screw all logic and just kill her uncooperative victim. There was also a grudgingly admitted spark of admiration for his determination. With the Pole still glaring at her, clearly expected some kind of retribution for his outburst, she had an irrational urge to laugh. It was just funny. Giggling softly she left him to search around the house. Curiously, she found an invitation to a masquerade ball, the one that she had wanted to attend. Ivan wouldn't let her because it was hosted by the Beilschmidt, a bunch of west European mafia that had gained quite a reputation in the underworld. They were always having skirmishes with us, the Braginski. She smiled slowly.

"Looks like I'll be going after all."

Yay chapter 1 done! Watch out Liet! She's coming after you! Thank you to whoever read this! Please review if you have anything you want to say!


End file.
